


Haircut

by electric016



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-VLR, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric016/pseuds/electric016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Quark hated having his hair cut. Which was why Tenmyouji usually waited until the last possible moment to cut his hair.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm thinking Quark is like 6 in this.

Quark hated having his hair cut. Which was why Tenmyouji usually waited until the last possible moment to cut his hair. But after a week of watching Quark constantly pushing his hair out of his eyes he decided enough was enough and it was time to pull out the scissors.

“Alright, kiddo,” Tenmyouji said, sitting Quark down on a kitchen chair and throwing a towel around his shoulders. “The quicker we get this over with the quicker you can go play.”

“Grandpa,” Quark whined, “I don’t  _need_  a hair cut. “

“Quark, I haven’t seen your eyes in a week.”

“But you just cut my hair!”

“Really? When?”

“Hmmm. Last Tuesday.”

“Did I now?”

“Yes! After we went to that warehouse, remember?”

“The one with all the yellow paint?”

“Yeah!”

“That was three months ago. Nice try. You’re not getting out of this. Now sit still.”

Quark was pouting, which Tenmyouji didn’t really mind so long as he didn’t fidget while doing so. He brought the scissors to Quark’s head and started snipping at his locks of blond hair. He’d gotten much better at cutting hair since his early attempts when Quark was really young. He’d learned to coordinate using both the comb and the scissors, which meant the end result not only looked better, but it also took less time. He was really hoping Quark would grow out of his distain for haircuts, which Tenmyouji knew was less about the hair cutting and more to do with the sitting still.

“Quark. Quit it.”

“I’m not doing anything!”

“I need you to keep still, or I might cut your ear off.” He said, giving his ear a little tug.

Quark giggled and clapped his hand over his ears. “No you wouldn’t!”

“Hands down. Of course I wouldn’t  _mean_  to. But one wrong move and you’re the boy with one ear. People will say, ‘What happened to Tenmyouji’s kid?’ ‘Oh, didn’t you hear? His ear got cut off because he wouldn’t sit still during a hair cut!’”

“Grandpa, that’s silly.”

“You won’t think so when everyone’s calling you ‘Van Gogh’.” Tenmyouji grumbled.

Quark wrinkled his nose, “What’s that?”

“Van Gogh? He was an artist. He made paintings for a living.”

“That was his job? He just got to paint? He didn’t have to go to work?”

“Yeah. I think so.”

“Wow! Did he only have one ear?”

“Yeah, that’s right. Except I think he cut his off himself.”

“Why did he do that?”

“Haven’t the foggiest.”

“Maybe… maybe someone was annoying him and so he—he cut it off so he didn’t have to listen to them anymore!”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Was he alive after the Blast?”

“No. He died years before I was even born.”

“So he was older than you.”

“You don’t have to say it like that. Believe it or not there are people older than me.”

“I know that! Ms. Smith is 103.”

“103? I’m not sure that’s true.”

“She is. She told me.”

“Oh, she told you. I see.” There was a moment of silence filled only with the clicking of scissors. “Maybe we can find a book with some of Van Gogh’s paintings I can show you.”

“Okay.” Quark said, then after a moment he added, “I want to be a painter.”

“Yeah? What would you paint?”

Quark thought seriously for a moment. “I don’t know. Probably my toys.”

“That sounds good. How much do you think you could sell your paintings for?”

“I dunno. Probably a million billion dollars.”

“That sounds about right. Hold still. Almost done.”

“Hair cuts are stupid.”

“I know.”

“How come you don’t have to get your hair cut?”

“I do. I get mine cut at the barber’s, remember?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Alright.” Tenmyouji said finally, setting the scissors and comb on the counter and pulling the towel off from around Quark’s shoulders, shaking locks of blond hair on the floor. “You’re done. That wasn’t so bad now was it?”

 “Ugh. It was awful! That took  _forever_.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay, go on. Go play.”

“Yes!”

“But be back before it gets dark.”

“Okay!”

Tenmyouji shook his head and went to find the broom. 


End file.
